


a new haircut

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [111]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post Series, haircut, plance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pidge gets a haircut.





	a new haircut

“Do you like my new haircut?”

 

Pidge’s voice caught Lance’s attention, making him look up. He had been busy writing for his biography about being a paladin, with a half empty cup of coffee beside him at the table. Pidge’s voice was a more than welcome break from writing, his fingers had began to cramp anyway.

 

As Lance looked at his wife, she stood there, the usual grin on her face, but with a new haircut this time. She had traded her wavy shoulder length for a short pixie cut, almost the same style as Matt. It framed her face a completely different way, Pidge was so beautiful, and Lance felt his cheeks redden.

 

“You’re beautiful Pidge. You always are. But this hairstyle really suits you.”

 

“Heh, thanks. I got a bit exhausted over styling it, so I just cut it off. It’s way more efficient. How’s your book going?”

 

“Good. Right now I’m writing about when we were on that long road trip back to Earth, after being put three years into the future and all. It really sounds like the plot of a sci-fi movie, and not actual life. Like, can you believe, we were the first humans out in space like  _ this _ . Now every other human goes to space for fun.”

 

“I know what you mean, it’s crazy to think about he much we have accomplished. I’m going to head to the Garrison to work on the new vehicle parts with Matt, but I’ll be back for dinner.”

 

“Okay, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

And so, they shared a sweet and tender kiss before Pidge left the house, and Lance once again focused on his book.


End file.
